


The Path Laid Out Before You

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Gen, Prophecy, foresight, future sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Eren, the path he walked in life has always been laid out before him. The effects and consequences of every choice laid out before his eyes, waiting for him to make the decision and decide which path he wishes to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Laid Out Before You

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another SnK Kink meme fill. This one is quiet short. But the prompt was calling for Eren to have prophetic dreams of future events. I took some liberties with this one, and modified it to a more passive foresight.
> 
> Still, I hope you readers get some enjoyment from this, and look forward to any comments and critique you care to provide.

Eren already knows what they are going to find long before his father and him reach the small cabin in the woods. He has already seen the dead bodies of the Ackermans long before his father notices the open door and runs inside to investigate. He already knows that there is nothing that could have been done.

His father tells him to wait for him as he rushes off to inform the police. Eren doesn't. He already knows what will happen if he does.

He navigates the forest easily. Such things are trivial when the future is laid out before him, and the effects of every wrong turn fly through his head in brief bursts of horror.

The consequences of failure flash through his mind as he opens the door to the slaver's cabin. He doesn't even know the girl, but the things he sees in his visions harden his resolve. To fail means to condemn her to a living hell.

He doesn't hesitate for a second as he slits the first man's throat from ear to ear.

Visions of failure twist through his mind as he charges the second man. Branches of fate that cannot be allowed to grow into a horrible reality.

Each blow of the knife serves to both slay the animal which wears human form, and to beat back the visions which whirl through his mind like a flock of swallows.

He already knows about the third man as he cuts the girls bonds. But even that foreknowledge doesn't prevent the knife from slipping out of his grip, or stop two large hands from wrapping around his throat.

The future balances on a single decision. And there is nothing he can do to affect how it falls.

Visions flash through his mind almost faster than he can track, even as spots swim before his eyes and his sight blurs. The choice is in Mikasa's hands. She is the only one who can make the critical choice. The choice that could mean whether or not he lives or dies, and what kind of future awaits her: happiness or horror.

_Why isn't she doing anything?_

His lungs burn as he draws in a few gulps of vital air.

"FIGHT! Fight you hear me! You cannot win without fighting!"

The knife in Mikasa's hands stab straight through the man's heart.

Branches of fate die and vanish. The visions of horror disappear from Eren's mind as if they had never existed.

He takes in several gasping breaths of precious oxygen as the man's hands go limp. New visions are already forming in his mind and he can already see fate branching out anew from the present moment. But he pushes those visions aside for now. None of them matter at this moment.

He's succeeded.


End file.
